the_wavis_dd_legendfandomcom-20200214-history
Xander
Xander is a major character who appears in: Kingtangapolo. The rightful prince of Adron. After his home was taken from Yuchanea, he swore to take back what was his with the help of a growing army. Appearance Xander is slightly below average height for a half-elf, but he is still relatively young. He has puffy black hair with long sideburns. Xander wears a regal orange short sleeved jacket, which is constantly closed up. It has a rose emblem on his left pectoral and gold lining around the neck and in the middle, as well as the ends of the sleeves. He wears long plain coloured trousers and ankle high leather boots. Xander also wears fingerless leather gloves and dangling earrings. Synopsis History Xander was born at a very young age and was always taught to protect the kingdom at all costs. He would eventually be told by his father, King Zangfa, that he would need to create a team of tacticians in case a calamity approached and doomed the land of Adron, so he set a personal mission to recruit any people he deemed worth of being an Adron Knight. Borrorish's Backstory Main Article - Borrorish Borrorish volunteered to join his Xander's team of tacticians friends, when he came to Adron. Xander, however, was none the wiser to his relation to his sister Princess Elise. Urmok-Bill Orctribe's Backstory Main Article - Urmok-Bill Orctribe Urmok-Bill Orctribe had fled his home in search of an army that would fight wars with purpose and meaning, so when he was at some point conscripted into the army of Adron, he joined and met with Prince Xander, who promoted him into his team of tacticians. Stewart Azazel's Backstory Main Article - Stewart Azazel After several reports of vampire attacks in a region of Adron, Prince Xander took his trusty team of tacticians to their lair and battled with them. Azazel hid from the fight and convinced them that he was in fact a good vampire, then agreed to join the party. Speedy Dragon's Backstory Main Article - Speedy Dragon After trying to kill Princess Elise of Adron, Speedy Dragon was imprisoned alone. Prince Xander took pity on the strange man and somehow saw something in him that was appealing, then hired him to be apart of his team of tacticians, whilst still being a political prisoner. Kingtangapolo - Chapter 0: Prologue Xander's father ordered him to take his mother to an abandoned secret exit in the castle to allow her to escape safely, during the castle siege from Yuchanea, so he promptly took his trusty tactician friends for assistance with the task. When the group finally got to the exit, they found that it had broke without maintenance. Xander tried to quickly think of an alternative escape route, but his mother, Queen Wulow, sacrificed herself by using her magic to teleport Xander and his allies away from Adron altogether. Kingtangapolo - Chapter 1: The Journey Begins Queen Wulow had used the last of her power to teleport Xander and his companions to Gubby, a small country just west of Adron, where they hid for a week formulating a plan to reclaim their country. The party came to the shared conclusion that they won't be able to defeat the Yuchanean Army on their own and they'd need sufficient help, so they went to Highland Springs, the capital city, in search for the kings help. As they entered the found a peculiar dog with a knife in its mouth with a strange emblem on the bottom. Urmok-Bill Orctribe recognised the emblem on the bottom and informed the rest of the party that it belonged to a legendary thief that, in many reports, was said to have a trusty canine companion. Prince Xander seemingly saw use in the dog, so he allowed it join his party under the supervision of Azazel, who convinced the dog it was a vampire. Xander then lead the team into a tavern, where they found a blind old guy wearing a nice pair of leather shoes. Almost instantly, Borrorish rushed towards the man and demanded his shoes. Clearly intimidated, the man took his boots off and handed them over to the half-orc. The rest of the party came into the tavern and approached the man, now unaware that Borrorish was apart of them. Prince Xander then asked him if he knew anyone who could join his army, to which the blind man said "I'm a natural born fighter!" and offered to join if he was paid sufficiently. Borrorish gave him one shoe and Urmok-Bill gave him part of a broken blade and put them both on his feet then happily joined them. Finally, the party approached the castle and met with Marco Forsyth, the soldier guarding the doors at the time. Azazel grabbed the back of his head and leaned into his ear and said, "mate, you're a vampire." Forsyth then seemingly had a great epiphany and joined the Adron Knights' cause. They entered the castle and spoke with King Mikropenis, asking him for spare soldiers so that they could go onto reclaim Adron. Though Mikropenis was a definite ally to Zangfa, during his rule, he was unable to spare any soldiers. Suddenly, a loud crash was heard from outside, so everyone went to the balcony to inspect and they found a group of bandits approaching the castle. Prince Xander had everyone move out and take positions in the city and King Mikropenis assembled his best three warriors to join Xander's men. Xander hid in a house, awaiting bandits to get into a position for a sneak attack, but Borrorish rushed over to the gate trying to stop a single bandit from entering, but ended up getting critically hit, so Xander came out to heal Borrorish, then demanded he go back to his position, but when he left, Xander was critically hit himself and was left mortally wounded. Luckily, Erik Villa was nearby to kill the bandit near him, while he stabilised himself. The party was able to turn out victorious with no loss of life and after the battle, King Mikropenis thanked them for their bravery and had Sugma Bolls, Ming Mong, and Don Cheadle permanently join them. Kingtangapolo - Chapter 2: Rival Factions When the Adron Knights settled in Vtoroy, each member went off on their own to relax a bit. Xander decided to get several rooms for the army. He'd be awoken next day by the trumpets of battle, so Azazel had the Jim Henson Man explain the situation with the red, and yellow factions. Xander said the word and the Adron Knights set out for battle. After the battle, he allowed Azazel to recruit Daikon and his two most trusted generals into their army. Kingtangapolo - Chapter 3: Halloween 2019 After a long 15 days, the Adron Knights made it into Valm and stopped by a town to hopefully settle for the night, only to find it completely desolate. Xander, Borrorish, Speedy Dragon, Stewart Azazel, and Urmok-Bill Orctribe had a search around and found a costume store in the village, so they went in to see if anyone was there, only to find noone, but they did find costumes up for the taking, so they got dressed up and Xander went as a chocolate raisin. They exited in their costumes then went to the nearby church, only to find Jackurai Sam, a foreign man on a quest of his own to find an old lady who could help him enchant his 'transmute sword'. Xander allowed him into the army as a member, in hopes that he may find this old woman, while with them.They left the church and Urmok-Bill, Xander, and Speedy entered a tavern, where they saw a man passed out on the table, so Orctribe went over with two cymbals he picked up from a nearby drum-kit and banged them above him, instantly waking him up. The man revealed that his name was JaCrispy the III, a former IRA member, who recognised Speedy. Xander then just decided to let him into the army, since Speedy was in it anyway. When Xander stepped out he looked over the hill and saw a castle with flashing lights, so he turned in the opposite direction and walked off with Stewart and Jackurai, but Speedy ran to the lights at the castle, hoping it was some sort of rave. When they arrived at the castle, Xander realised that he needed to do his weekly shit, so he went to the toilet and tried to poop on the floor for a little funny, but was unable to and just started crying on the toilet and when he stopped and decided to come out the bathroom, he saw Urmok-Bill and Borrorish run up the stairs as zombies were dancing on the dancefloor, so he followed them. Sam went to the noblewoman's bedroom with Stewart, only to find his dead old lady was actually a vampire and was strangling a pale woman in all black, so Stewart tried to fill the room up with water, but was only able to created a small puddle. Noticing them, the old lady threw the pale woman at Jackurai, causing him to faint, then punched Azazel in the gut. Urmok-Bill peered through the door and asked her what she's doing and if she wanted to go dance. She was persuaded well-enough and followed him, only to be hit on the head by Borrorish, then cut in half with Xander's sword which was coated with garlic, causing her to melt instantly. Victorious the party walked out and found that Forsyth had led an attack, killing the majority of zombies. Kingtangapolo - Chapter 4: Return of the Orctribe After a week of travel, the Adron Knights made their way to Mount Kokunbal, where they rested for a bit, but Urmok-Bill reported that he had found a letter directed to him that read: "Ayup Urmok! Happy Birthday! Hope you have a good one, but I do have some juicy deets. About 21 years ago, when you left the tribe to go fight wars or whatever, your dad left too and the last thing he said was "ENJOY YOUR DAY IN POLE-POSITION!" About two months ago now, he came back with this magic golden axe and beat the chieftain in ritual combat, then declared we were going to slaughter all non-orc creatures. This isn't the best, but there have been rumours that you're apart of the Adron Knights and they're headed this way, so do us a solid and head to the south side of Mount Kokunbal for 7PM to meet with me while I'm on duty every night. We need to stop this madness. From your old chum, Kargug." So the party waited and set off for Mount Kokunbal at 5:45PM, but on their journey they found out that it was actually the annual milk throwing festival, so they all got covered in milk, but they made it for their 7PM schedule and met with Kargug who was ecstatic to see Urmok again. He then explained that there were two sections to the Orctribe and said that they'd need to send a smaller group with him to attack Urmok-Bill's father, Tarnuk, while the others stopped the other orcs from coming for backup. Xander discussed who to take with Azazel and they decided to take Urmok-Bill, Jackurai Sam, Speedy Dragon, Erik Villa, the Jim Henson man, and Don Cheadle, while Borrorish led the rest of the army to stop the rest of the Orctribe. Everyone prepared themselves promptly and separated as per Kargug's request. Kargug led them to the head's tents, where they instantly started their ambush on the Orctribe. Stewart Azazel immediately spotted a chest in the distance, so he flew over as a bird to open it up, while everyone else fought. Sugma Bolls, Jim Henson Man, Urmok-Bill, and Jackurai Sam were able to kill more enemies, but by the time Azazel rejoined the fighter after retrieving a whole GP15 from the chest he was instantly knocked down by one of the two orc generals, so Xander rushed over to heal him up, while Sugma Bolls, Urmok-Bill, and Speedy took him down. Urmok-Bill was able to get to his father in the end and kill him, making him the new chieftain, so he went down to stop the orcs from fighting with the Adron Knights. Kingtangapolo - Chapter 5: Rat King As the Adron Knights were proceeding on their journey, they found that the path they were walking across was become far too narrow for Lightning McQueen to cross, so he had Urmok-Bill and Stewart Azazel take Sugma Bolls, Don Cheadle, and the Jim Henson Man around the mountain to escort him to a place they'll all eventually meet up at on the other side of the mountain. Gallery Xander.png|Prince Xander (1st edition render) PrinceXander.JPG|Prince Xander contemplating an escape plan What.jpg|A confused Xander questions Wulow XanderLooks.jpg|Xander looking inside a room upon entering TitleCard.png|Xander on the title card for Kingtangapolo Halloween2019Xander.jpg|Xander in the Halloween 2019 poster Skiddadle_Xander.jpg|Xander Sketch (Skiddadle) Trivia * The role of prince was bestowed upon the player playing as Xander by the rest of the party ** Xander's player won with 60% of the votes. * Xander coats his sword in garlic every morning for unknown reasons. Category:The Wavis D&D Legend Category:Kingtangapolo Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters